Question: $h(t) = 2t^{2}-6t-f(t)$ $f(x) = 2x^{2}$ $g(n) = n^{2}+2(f(n))$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = (-1)^{2}+2(f(-1))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = 2(-1)^{2}$ $f(-1) = 2$ That means $g(-1) = (-1)^{2}+(2)(2)$ $g(-1) = 5$ Now we know that $g(-1) = 5$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(5)$ $f(5) = 2(5^{2})$ $f(5) = 50$